Whatever it takes revised
by Trulie Hope
Summary: REVISED- Sakura gets a devistating letter that sets off a horrible chain of events- Sunshine poured onto her hair and face, shattering into a prism of colors when it meet the tear drops running freely down her cheeks...The paper clutched- CHPT. 3 upload!!
1. CardMistress No More

  
**Whatever It Takes**

* 

__

By: Trulie Hope

*

As promised, I'm back and working my way through re-doing my fics. Not really sure how much or what's gonna change, but it's worth a read, right?

P.S. Sorry about the formatting mess- hopeful it's all better now!  
  
***DISCLAIMED***   
  
**Chapter One: Card Mistress No More  
**

Early spring in Tomedea was the most beautiful season of the year with the cherry blossom trees in full bloom, their intoxicating sent filling the air. Sunlight streamed through the branches and dotted the ground with playful shadows that hardly interfered with the temperate atmosphere. It was paradise for all the people strolling, laughing, and playing in the park. 

A slender teenage girl, removed from the crowd, sat under a tree. Sunshine poured onto her hair and face, shattering into a prism of colors when it meet the tear drops running freely down her cheeks. Kinomoto Sakura shut her eyes and opened them slowly but nothing around her had changed. She hoped today was a nightmare, but found instead that it was real. The paper clutched in her hand held all the proof she needed; Li Syaoran was dead. 

Sakura pressed her back into the ruff bark of the tree trunk. How could this happen? He had been invincible; immortal and unable to be killed. He was too strong to die and too smart to be taken from the Earth before his time. Emerald eyes tried to blink back tears, but they fell anyway. His cause of death was not disclosed. The formal letter had described it merely as an accident and hadn't elaborated farther. 

__

Syaoran, how did this happen! She demanded silently, letting the blue sky blur before her eyes. _What kind of 'accident' could take you away forever_? 

It wasn't an accident. She knew that someone as strong as he had been couldn't be killed by a mere accident; saying he had died by such was an insult to his memory. Sakura felt magic was at fault here. It was the only thing he'd never had complete control over, the only thing that could leave a scratch on him.

Sakura looked towards the sky, letting the sunlight blind her eyes. Why was everything so beautiful today! How could it be so beautiful when the person she loved most was dead? Was God punishing her for killing him? There was no doubt in her mind that she was the cause for his death.

__

If only I never opened the book and set the cards free, none of this would have happened. She thought. Bitter memories filled her mind, soon to be replaced by pleasant ones. 

__

But the cards brought Syaoran to me. Images flashed through her mind; a ten year old Syaoran threatening her on the playground, capturing the cards, the first time he left for his home, his return. Then that joyous time they were snowed in at his apartment and admitted their love for each other. From that day on, they had been always together, until he was called back home again. That day, that horrible day was now burned in her mind forever: 

**__**

"Syaoran." Sakura started, but choked on tears. 

He looked down on her and wrapped her in his arms. "Please don't cry, Sakura." He pleaded quietly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"I just… what if I never see you again?" She wondered. 

Syaoran tilted her chin up and kissed her: gently at first then with more passion. The kiss ended far too soon, but Sakura was content to stay nestled protectively in his arms. 

He placed a hand on her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I will come back." He insisted, his eyes pleading to be believed. 

"Promise?" She wondered tentatively. 

A second kiss confirmed his answer, "No mater what, I'll come back to you. I promise."  
  


More tears burned her already raw cheeks. "You lied Syaoran." She whispered letting the wind carry her words away. 

Sakura knew it wasn't his fault he didn't return, it was hers. His connection to immense magical power, her and the Cards, had led to his demise. She had known Syaoran better than anyone and his devotion to her safety was great, at times she had been scared for his safety because of it. And now. 

Sakura lurched to her feet and forgot her tears. Turning towards the west, she vowed, "I may be too late to save you Syaoran, but I will find out what happened."  
  
*************  
  


"Hey monster, where you been?" Kinomoto Touya called to his little sister as she walked through the front door. _Although she isn't exactly 'little' anymore_. He reflected with a pang of sadness_. She turned sixteen last month. And she really has grown-up quite a bit_. 

Touya looked up from his newspaper when no objection to the nickname was heard and was shocked by what he saw. 

"Sakura, what happened?!" He demanded, rising quickly to his feet. His sister was, or had been, in tears; something was wrong. 

She did her best to smile, but her attempt failed horribly. "I don't want to talk about it right now, onii-chan." She replied softly, walking up the stairs to her room. 

Touya watched her disappear behind her door with an expression of immense concern and confusion.  
  
*************  
  


"Eh, Sakura-chan, welcome back!!!" Kero greeted, not looking up from the video game he was playing. "Since you're back could you get me something to… Sakura, what are you doing?" 

Upon entering her room, Sakura had gone straight to the drawer that contained the Clow book and yanked it open. She removed the book and threw the item onto her bed. 

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He demanded. 

His mistress said nothing and merely shoved a crumpled, tear stained piece of paper in his face. He skimmed it, eyes growing wide as he discovered it's content. 

__

The Li brat is dead? He wondered, unable to believe the news. _No wonder Sakura is so upset._

"Sakura..." He started, but couldn't think of anything more to say. 

"Kero-chan, I need to do a reading." That was the last thing he expected to hear from her. 

"A reading? Why?" 

"Please Kero."

He shrugged his little shoulders. "Go ahead, you know how." 

She gave the small guardian and pleading look. "Could you walk me through it? It's been so long." The cards had already been removed the book and shuffled. "I remember the first part." She said, shuffling the cards and splitting them into four piles. After arranging nine in the correct pattern, she looked expectantly to Kero and then closed her eyes. 

"Repeat after me." The guardian instructed, "Cards made by Clow, answer my question." He paused, not knowing exactly it was that Sakura wanted to know. 

The Card Mistress, however, continued with, "Show me the true form of the one that defeated Li Syaoran." 

Kero landed on her shoulder with a questioning look on his face, but he didn't say anything relating to her question. She turned over the top middle card and showed Sword. 

"A challenge or test." He narrated. 

The second card was Shadow. 

"I don't know how to read that one." Kero admitted, "It's an eccentric card, could be referring to a random act." 

"Or that the thing who killed him was eccentric." Sakura said without emotion. 

"It said it was an accident." 

She ignored him and flipped over the last three. "Dark, Flower, and Illusion." 

"This reading makes no sense." Kero complained, "Sakura, I think it only works on cards, not solving mysteries… You're too tired to be doing this." 

"It makes perfect sense." She protested, her voice a whisper. "Sword- he was challenged. Then there's Shadow and Dark- the attack occurred at night. Illusion- the attacker took on a different form. And then Flower- that's me.. Its all my fault, Kero-chan." She exclaimed, tears building in her eyes again. "If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive right now… Its all my fault." 

"It says here it was an accident." Kero pointed out softly. "I think you're reading the cards wrong." 

"Could an accident kill Syaoran?!!" She demanded fiercely, "No, it couldn't… He's too smart for that." 

Her guardian looked at her sadly, "He wasn't invincible, Sakura." 

"It has something to do with the cards, I know it." Sakura broke down into sobbing again, burring her head in the bedspread. The guardian wisely decided not to bother her and watched sadly as his mistress cried herself to sleep. 

After her tears had quieted, Kero flew over to her desk where the cards from the reading were still laid out. He sat next to the formation, frowning in concentration as he tried to figure out another explanation. Flower. the flower card was the problem here. What else could it be referring to beside his mistress? 

The door opened and the little guardian whirled around to face Sakura's older brother. It was a few minuets before Touya even acknowledged the presence of Kero; his gaze was fixed on his sister's sleeping form. He drew his eyes away from her and the pain was evident in his eyes. 

Looking to Kero, he wondered, "Do you have an explanation for me, fur ball?" 

Kero ignored the comment and flew to the bed, picking up Sakura's note and handed it to Touya. He scanned the page, his eyes widening before a light of sad realization. 

"I don't believe it, the gaki is actually… dead." 

"Sakura. cared about him a lot." The guardian said. 

Touya snorted, "She loved him, fur ball. Even I could see that." He walked to where his little sister was sleeping and put a hand gently on her head. 

"How are you going to deal with this one monster?" 

*** 

When Sakura awoke, she had a look of set determination in her eyes. She shot upright so fast that she knocked Kero, who had been sleeping near her shoulder, onto the floor. 

"Sakura. what are you doing?" The beast wondered, flying drowsily near his mistress's head. 

"Kero-chan, please understand." She pleaded, opening her closet and finally pulling out a box. "I'm doing the only thing I can do… If I don't, someone else I love with get hurt or d…die... I can't.. I don't." 

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" He wondered, landing on her shoulder. 

She picked him up and hugged him, "I. I'm sending the cards, and the book, e…everything to the Li-clan in Hong Kong." She told her friend, "They know how to handle it; no one else will get hurt." 

Kero's eyes shot open in surprise. "Its not you're fault Sakura, it has nothing to do with you or." 

"But it does Kero-chan." She replied sadly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "If I don't do this, someone else could get hurt badly. Please tell me you understand, Kero." 

He swallowed hard and nodded, "H..hai Sakura-chan. I'm sorry it had to come to this. You were an excellent mistress, and friend." Kero wiped away tears of his own and hugged her to the best of his ability. 

Sakura smiled sadly. "Thank-you Kero-chan." She replied, kissing the top of his head. "I'll send the Play Station with you, ne?" She offered with a slight smile, un-hooking the system and placing it, along with his library of games into the box. 

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Will you say good-bye to Tomoyo-chan for me." 

"Of course Kero." The Card Mistress walked to the Clow Book and opened it. Kero nodded, hugged her one last time, and disappeared into the book. 

Carefully, she set the old leather bound volume into the box then placed her necklace with the miniaturized sealing charm onto of it. Sakura sealed the box with determination before she retrieved the letter stating Syaoran's death and found the return address. With a shaking hand she printed it and scooped the parcel protectively into her arms. 

"Onii-chan, will you drive me to the post office?" She wondered of her brother. Touya looked up with a worried look on his face. He must have seen his sister's distress and urgency because he agreed. Nearly half an hour later, they returned home. 

Sakura went straight to her room and looked around. Everything was silent; it felt empty without the auras of the cards and Kero. 

Her thoughts drifted to the fact that there was one less aura in the world today, a green one, and she was lost to tears again. She cried for hours more, but before she feel asleep, a feeling of solemn happiness crossed her mind. _At least now the cards will hurt no one else. I know they're in the right hands.  
_  
*** Hong Kong ***  
  


"Li-sama, a package has arrived for you from Tomedea, Japan." 

The woman sitting in the office looked up at the servant addressing her. The corners of her lips curled into a slight smile, which surprised the man greatly. 

"Bring it here." She instructed in a tone that demanded respect and obedience. 

The man complied with her request, setting the pack on the desktop and bowing before leaving the room. 

The woman waited for the door to close firmly behind the man before examining the parcel. It had no return address or name, but the many auras inside it confirmed her suspicions of who it was from. 

She was about to slice it open when a masculine voice calling her from across the room interrupted her actions. 

"Mother, do I have permission to go into town?" Wondered the tall, well-muscled man standing who was now standing beside her, his messy brown hair falling over his amber eyes. 

Impatient to open her package, his mother nodded and agreed quickly. "Of course Xiao Lang. Be home before dinner." 

"Thank-you mother." He bowed, and left the room.  
  
**************  
  
Revision of Chapter One!!! Not too much different, just a little more detail, ne? The new chapter is in the work and I should have it out as planned. As always, reviews make me work much faster. If you want me to mail you when I update, the send me an e-mail and I'll put you on my list: pikogio@yahoo.com 


	2. Vacation Plans Canceled

****

Whatever It Takes

*

__

By Trulie Hope

*

Rolling right along… only thing that might interest you is the fourth chapter to this series will be out soon. Slight revisions ahead- nothing too drastic… I think…

****

Chapter Two: Vacation Plans Canceled 

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing here?"

The voice startled the young man slightly, causing him to glance behind himself to identify the cause. His amber eyes landed on the approaching girl and he nodded in greeting. "Meiling."

She approached her cousin slowly, smiling sadly at his mental distance. Meiling was without the magical skills that her cousin possessed, yet she could read through his calm exterior and discover what was bothering him. Most of the time. Today a stranger's guess at his problems would be as good as hers.

"How's your arm?" She wondered, walking to his side and pushing back the fabric of his shirt. A deep cut ran from the shoulder to mid arm, interlaced with small stitches that held the flesh together. 

Syaoran put up with her ministrations with surprising patience. "It's fine, can't even feel it anymore."

Meiling gave him a look, "That kanta* was charmed and it nearly cut your arm off. How could you not even feel it?!"

He shrugged, turning his gaze back to the plants around him. 

"So maybe you can tell me what brings Li Xiao Lang to a flower shop?" His cousin inquired suspiciously.

Caught off guard by the question, Syaoran searched for a reason to be here because he didn't really have one. An excuse cam and he blurted it out, "Just looking at the… flowers…" He hesitated and his face fell when he noticed the plant in front of him was actually a small cherry tree in full bloom.

Meiling noticed as well and smiled sadly, "Thinking about Sakura again?"

_When do I not?_ Syaoran wondered, nodding.

He lost himself in his own thoughts and the pair lapsed into silence _Sakura…I miss you so much. Its been a year since I've seen yout… and months since I got your last letter. _The Chinese boy watched the delicate plant in front of him with longing. The image of the flower meshed with one engraved in his mind, a beautiful woman with joyous emerald eyes, flowing auburn hair, and a smile that could melt the ice caps. _How can I go one like this?_

Watching him brought a mournful feeling in the pit of Meiling's stomach. She had a boyfriend now and adored him; were she separated from Sing for any amount of time she wouldn't know what to do. And her cousin loved Sakura with everything he was and she returned his feelings full power. How horrible it must be for them…

"We should go back to Japan, to visit." She decided suddenly. Out of the tiny shop she walked, Syaoran trailing behind her. Although it was only a subtle change, she noticed the way his eyes lighted up at her suggestion and smiled. "We haven't seen everyone in the longest time, and it would be a nice vacation for you. You need a break from training." Meiling touched a hand gently his injured arm.

He fully agreed with her on that. Since his return from Japan, the elders had put him through a vigorous training session in order to ready him for his position. Just days ago, in fact, he had passed his final challenge with minimal injuries and a new-gained respect from his clan and all of Hong Kong. He was now considered a master in Karate, Jujitsu, Eskrima, and three other forms of martial arts, a brilliant strategist, and an admirable mind in business. However, he could not take up the position of leader until his eighteenth birthday, still two months away, and there really was no real use for him to be here. Like Meiling had suggested, it was the perfect opportunity to visit Tomeda… 

The walk home was short and pleasant. Syaoran felt happier than he had in a long while and almost light hearted. He would be seeing his beautiful cherry-blossom soon. A smile spread to his usually serious face as he imaged Sakura's reaction when he popped up out of nowhere after a year. Her voice, her smile, her kiss and her touch; all were drugs that he was hopelessly addicted to… 

"… so you agree, Xiao Lang?" She demanded, snapping him back into the real world.

"Sure." He replied, not sure what he was agreeing to but then not caring. Thoughts of Sakura were still to heavy on his mind. 

A grin spread across Meiling's face. "Great." The dreamy look on Syaoran's face was just too adorable- had she been Tomoyo, the poor boy would have been assaulted with a camera lens and a cry of 'kawaii!!!'. "We'll go talk to Aunt Yelan about it right now. She can't argue with it, neither can the elders. It's perfect!"

They had reached the Li mansion and walked together up the long drive of the house. Meiling pulled open gigantic front doors and was about to step in when she noticed Syaoran was no longer with her. 

"Xiao Lang?"

His head jerked up and a slightly bemused look appeared on his face. It was strange, a well-known presence has just assaulted his magical senses. The feeling was so familiar that he felt like an idiot for not being able to place it. _What is that?_ He demanded of himself, raking his brain for answers, _It feels so familiar, yet I just can't…?_

"Hm?" Syaoran turned his attention back to his cousin, who was fixing him with a concerned look. "Sorry, I spaced out. Mother will be in her office." 

_He felt something._ Meiling thought, but decided not to comment. He always got the same type of look on his face when felt something magical and she trusted him to inform her of anything important. 

They neared the room that held his mother's office and Syaoran noted that the presence became stronger as they approached, like it was center around this suite. _Strange… why can't I place it?!_

His cousin burst through the doors of the office without knocking as she usually did. Just as she threw the door open, Syaoran was surprised to here the hiss of something being moved quickly and the sound of a drawer slamming shut. His mother was hiding something.

"Knock before entering." Yelan scolded crossly, glaring at the pair.

Meiling bowed, watching Syaoran's suspicious look out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, Aunt Yelan. I was just very excited."

His mother raised an eyebrow and allowed a small smirk-like smile to pass over her face. Of all the cousins, Meiling was defiantly the favorite, "And what has gotten you so worked up?" She inquired.

"Xiao Lang and I have come to ask permission to go back to Japan." She proclaimed proudly.

He blinked then smirked, _She certainly didn't waste any time in getting to the point._

This expression on Yelan's face was not what Meiling had anticipated. It was stern and cold, "I cannot allow this."

"Why?" She demanded, shocked. "Xiao Lang has passed his test, you don't really need him or me here. So why can't we go and give Xiao Lang a break/?"

"I have no problem allowing you a break, my son." She said, "But you may not go to Japan."

"Why!" The dark haired girl demanded, her voice a near whine.

The woman smiled grimly, "I cannot and will not allow such disrespect. You may not go to Japan." She repeated, "That is my final answer, Li Meiling. Now leave, both of you, before I decide to punish you for your rudeness. I have work to complete."

Stunned and bewildered, they left the room, closing the heavy door behind them.

"Xiao Lang, I'm sorry." Meiling apologized to her cousin. "I know how much you wanted to see Sakura… but I don't understand, why won't she let us go?"

Syaoran was shattered by the rejection of the proposal. Everything had seemed so perfect and, like Meiling had suggested, foolproof. Seeing his love again had grown from a possibility to a reality in a matter of minuets. Every detail of their meeting had already been planned out in his mind from what he was going to say to where he was going to kiss her first. But now, now all possibilities of seeing her were gone and with it went his newfound hope. Glumly, he headed for the stairs that would lead him to his room and stopped where he stood.

His cousin looked back on him, "Xiao Lang?"

He held up a hand and signaled her to be quiet. _I felt it again, that presence. It's an aura, and it feels so familiar…_

"You felt it again, don't you?" Meiling wondered.

Syaoran nodded, slightly amazed at how well she was able to read him. "It feels very familiar, but I can't place it…"

"It's magic?"

He nodded.

"What do you mean you can't place it?

"It's an aura of some kind, but not a person's. But I don't get it; if it's not a person's what is it?"

Meiling smirked, "Clow Card?" She suggested jokingly, trying to lighten his mood.

_Clow Cards!_ Xiao Lang realized with a jolt, _What I'm feeling is a… no many, like the entire book. _

"I'm sensing the Clow Book." He said unbelievingly.

"That's impossible." She protested, her eyes going wide "Sakura has them, and she's in Japan."

He shook his head wildly, excitement building inside him and all but pouring out his mouth. "They're here, somewhere close. I know it. I felt it before, coming inside. I thought it was coming from mother's office…"

Meiling bit her lip. Logically, if The Book was here, Sakura was too, which would be wonderful for Syaoran. A sense of foreboding had imbedded itself in her mind and she wasn't able to shake the feeling. However, she sighed and nodded, "Well, let's go see what it is you sense."

He closed his eyes in an attempt to maximize his concentration and 'felt' for anything magical in his view, it had been so long since he'd sensed for cards. There were the faint specks that were his sister, the elders, his mother, and… something that was unmistakably the Clow Book. Stepping in the direction it came from, coincidentally the same direction his mother's aura coming from, and was not at all surprised to find himself face the office doors. "It's in there, I'm certain."

Meiling nodded and walked up to the door. Instead of opening it, she pressed her ear to the thick wood and gestured for Syaoran to do the same. "Listen, I hear a voice that doesn't belong to Aunt Yelan."

**** 

Yelan watched her son and niece exit the room and sighed in relief when the door closed behind them. What a time to suddenly request a vacation to Japan! Why, if the Card Mistress discovered that Xiao Lang was still alive… it would be disastrous. She felt a ping of guilt as she took the parcel from the drawn and set it onto the desk. Hiding things from her son, the future leader, was not a habit she practiced and the look he had given her suggested he knew something was happen.

Telling Xiao Lang, however, was out of the question. His feelings for the Card Mistress were a definite hindrance in this situation. Love had blinded her son and he was unable to realize what a priceless asset the cards were to the clan…

The current clan matriarch inhaled sharply before take the small pen knife to the box before her. She looked in the package with anticipation that was soon replaced by a slight frown. The Clow Book was in the box, true, but it was covered with a gaming system and various discs. The Card Mistress's purpose for sending all these games was beyond her…

Delicately, Yelan removed the ancient book from the box and fished out the small key. She smiled as she turned the lock and opened the book, content with her prize. _At last, the cards are in the hands of their rightful owners, the Li's!_ She glanced down, expecting to see a neat stack of cards, but was meet with nothing other than the enraged eyes of the guardian beast.

"I heard the gaki's name." The small, yellow animal growled, hovering near her face, "He's not dead."

Yelan examined him, "Kerberos I assume?" She wondered dryly.

"He's not dead, is he?" He growled.

She shook her head, "No, no he is not."

**************

Outside, both teens had their ears pressed against the smooth wood surface of the doors. Little could be heard due to the insulation, but the words Syaoran were able to catch made his eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"……gaki ……dead."

"Kerberos …."

"He…dead….."

"No…"

_Kero is here? But he should be with Sakura, unless…_ His mind whirled, the worst scenario popping into his mind first. The cards would only be taken from their mistress were she… Syaoran felt himself pale as he reran the conversation he had just heard, adding what he thought to be the missing words.

_'It's all that gaki's fault, and now Sakura's dead!'_

'Kerberos, calm yourself.'

'He is dead! I will kill that damn gaki!'

'No. Kerberos, that would not bring back your mistress…'

Meiling must have noticed his ashen face, because she mouthed something that he did not catch and tried to grab his sleeve. Her attempts failed, however, and he burst through the door without notice. His cousin lost her balance and feel to the floor behind him, but Syaoran was looking only at the fuzzy lion before him. 

"What happened to Sakura?!" He demeaned with unmistakable urgency. 

******

*sorry if I'm completely off on the spelling- the master mentioned this during my Tae Kwon Do class- described it as a, six foot razor that was hundreds of years old and could chop you in two. If anyone has a correction please let me know.

Again, no major plot changes. I'm getting there, slowly yet surely!!! Review and gimme support!!


	3. A 'Syaoran Ghost'

****

Whatever it Takes

*

__

By Trulie Hope

*

This is where the big revisions takes place- you have been warned. The new chapter (next one after this) should hopefully be out this Sunday. May be a stretch but I'll try my hardest!

***DISCLAIMED****

__

Last Chapter:

****

Meiling must have noticed his ashen face, because she mouthed something that he did not catch and tried to grab his sleeve. Her attempts failed, however, and he burst through the door without notice. His cousin lost her balance and feel to the floor behind him, but Syaoran was looking only at the fuzzy lion before him. 

"What happened to Sakura?!" He demeaned with unmistakable urgency. 

Chapter Three:

The Guardian Beast of the Cards glowered at the young man before him, the fury obvious in his eyes. Kero couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, he fought constantly with the brat but he knew the boy loved his mistress dearly and he respected him because of that. Li would never hurt Sakura in any way, or so he had thought. _How dare you put her through all this and then still be alive!_ His eyes narrowed to a point where they were almost closed. Kero wanted to transform to his true form and rip Li to pieces, but was hindered by the fact that it would deny his mistress the love of her life. _How dare you look worried, like you actually care about her._

"What happened to Sakura?!" Syaoran demanded again. 

"You know." Replied Kero in a deadly silent voice. 

The look of horror was growing on his face; no one in the room had ever seen him look as terrified as he did now. _She's gone- oh god, she's gone…_ He felt his heart go cold as he continued to look at Kero's contorted face. _It's true, she's left me forever…_

A hand was set on his shoulder- Meiling. She was watching Kero as well and said softly, "No, he doesn't know. What happened to her."

Silence filled the room, the deadly kind that grates on the last nerve. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. Losing his composure, he yelled, "Tell me, stuffed animal!! Is she okay?!"

"Of course she's not okay!!" Kero replied in monotone. His voice, however, rose sharply as he continued. "She thinks _your_ dead and she's convinced herself she's to blame! And because she doesn't want to hurt anyone else, she sent me and all of her cards _here!_ But I suppose this worked just as you planned, right?"

The first emotion he felt was relief. Sakura was alive, not dead or lying injured in some hospital. She'd still be there when he went back… Anger, however, followed soon after. Without meaning to, Kero had talked down the situation drastically. Sakura loved him and Syaoran could only imagine what effect the news of his death would have on her. 

He turned on his mother, amber eyes inflamed. "How could you." 

" Xiao Lang, it was necessary." Yelan replied. "No where in the letter sent to the Card Mistress did it say she or the cards were to blame."

The look on his face was a mix of anger and concern. As the conversation progressed, his thoughts were on his beloved who was no doubt crying her eyes out or worse… Syaoran banished the thought from him mind. Suicide wasn't something that would occur to someone like Sakura. "But you knew she would blame herself."

The woman smirked slightly, "It may have been assumed. Do not blame us, Xiao Lang. We have told you repeatedly that emotions are nothing save a weakness."

"I'm going back to Japan." 

Yelan stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk top. "I forbid it."

"I'm going back to Japan." He repeated stonily as he turned towards the door.

"Li Xiao Lang, if you leave you will be doing so without the support of this clan."

Meiling was at his side. Urgently, she put both hands on his shoulders to stop his exit and whispered, "Xiao Lang, I'll go back. I'll tell Sakura you're alive and make sure she's okay. You can trust me, Xiao Lang."

"Why would you do that? If you're worried about my position, you know there's no one besides me to…"

"I know, but I'm worried about you." She returned. Syaoran noticed the way she was looking at him; different from the possessive look she'd adopted when they were engaged and more like… like that of a sister. "They'll punish you when you get back. You're strong, Xiao Lang, but even you can only take so much."

"I'll be fine, Meiling." He replied. Turning around to face his mother, Syaoran said. "I Understand and am ready to take full responsibility for my actions when I return."

Her eyes were narrowed at her only son, "Then, Xiao Lang, let us hope the Card Mistress is worth the trouble."

He didn't reply to the taunt and merely bowed stiffly to her. A dutiful son loved and respected his mother regardless. Syaoran followed the first dictation always, but felt it right to disregard the second when Yelan was blinded by the misguided intentions of the clan elders. "I will return, mother." He turned again and this time left the room. 

Up the staircase to his room the young man walked. _How am I going to get to Japan?_ Syaoran wondered of himself, just realizing that without his Clan's approval he was broke and all but helpless. _I can deal with that later. Right now, I just need to concentrate on getting out of here and on my way…_

Reaching his room, he went for the closet and grabbed a duffel bag, stuffing random article of clothing into it. A small wooden box was sitting on his closet floor, seeming to have no opening. Syaoran placed a hand on it and said a few words, causing the box to open magically. He removed the contents from the padded interior and spread them on the floor, frowning. As far as money went he had roughly twenty dollars. His odufas were there as well but he doubted magical slips of paper would gain him access onto the airplane. 

Never the less, Syaoran stuffed thee papers into his pocket along with the bills. _Meiling might be able to loan me some money to buy a ticket…_

A soft knock was heard on the door, accompanied by the request of, "Xiao Lang, it's me, can I come in?"

"Come in." He said to his cousin.

Meiling opened the door and walked inside. Glancing to his single article of luggage, she wondered, "You're packed already?"

Syaoran nodded and dug his scant amount of money from his pocket. "Yea, but I don't have enough for a ticket. Could you…"

"The stuffed animal has a proposition for you." She said, smiling. He noticed that the miniaturized guardian beast was sitting in her cupped hands, glaring at the pair.

Kero grumbled something that sounded like 'baka she brat' but flew over so he was eye to eye with Syaoran. "I'm doing this for Sakura-chan, not you." He informed him. "But… you need to get back to Japan, and you obviously can't walk all the way so… I can't believe I'm saying this… I'm going to give you a ride back."

In shock, Syaoran just gapped at him, "What did you say."

"You heard me brat." Kero growled back.

Clearing his throat slightly, he commented, "Um, stuffed animal, I don't think you could carry a letter to Japan much less me in your current… vertically-challenged state."

"I'm going to transform, you baka." And he did, muttering all the time. The large lion stood in the middle of the room, watching Syaoran and clearly annoyed. "Now hurry up, every minute you waste is one more minute Sakura-chan…"

"I know." He said hastily, checking his bag one last time. "I'm ready, let's go."

Before he could climb onto the sun-guardian, his cousin intercepted him.

"Good-luck, Xiao Lang." Meiling exclaimed, clutching in a hug much like those she had given him when she was ten.

"Ack… Meiling… I… can't…. breath."

She let go, blushing slightly. "Sorry. Hurry up and go find Sakura. I'll call Tomoyo-chan and tell her that you're coming. She needs to get her camera ready…"

He laughed nervously at that comment. "Are you sure that's necessary…"

"Come on brat, you're wasting time." Kero muttered impatiently. Syaoran climbed onto his back and got his balance turning to look at Meiling. 

"There is one thing I want you to do while I'm gone. Make sure the elders don't convert the cards. If we want to get the cards back in Sakura's hands, they still need to be in her name."

"Okay!" She called, stepping back a few feet as Kero began flapping his wings and slowly lifted off the ground. The pair soared through the open window and out into the sky beyond. 

Both boy and guardian were quite for the first few minutes of the flight, Syaoran watching his home disappear behind him and Kero thinking only of his distraught mistress. 

"Gee stuffed animal, been working out?" Syaoran commented suddenly.

Kero growled in response. "Watch it brat or I'll drop you right here and then you'd really be dead." He muttered, increasing his speed. "Sakura-chan is going to owe me a whole lota pudding for this one…"

*****

Across the ocean in the small town of Tomoeda a violet hared girl sat on her bed, swinging her legs and looked sadly out the window. Tomoyo was saddened by the untimely departure of a friend, of course, but her thoughts were all with her best friend. _Poor Sakura-chan, she's just lost the thing most precious to her. I know she'll never get over Li-kun…_

Someone taped gently on the door. "Miss Tomoyo, you have a phone call."

Getting to her feet, the young woman walked to the doorway and took the telephone from the maid after thanking her.

"Hello? Meiling-chan!!" She exclaimed happily, then her tone sobered. "I… heard about Li-kun, Sakura's devastated and…"

Across the line, Meiling laughed. "He's not dead, Tomoyo-chan. Wasn't even injured." 

Tomoyo was shocked. "He's not?"

"No! I think the letter Sakura got was sent by our clan in an attempt to get the cards from her…"

"What! That's amazing! Wait till I tell Sakura-chan…"

"Tomoyo, are you listening?" Meiling wondered impatiently. "That stuffed animal is bringing him back as we speak, so I need you…"

"Really!" She squealed, over come with excitement. "Oh, Sakura-chan will be so happy! Wait, I have to get my camera so I can tape their reunion! It'll be so kawaii, I'll call it…"

"Tomoyo…"

"Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry Meiling. I'll call Sakura immediately!! Oh ho ho ho! She won't believe it!"

Sighing, the Chinese girl bid her old friend good-bye and hung up the phone. 

Tomoyo was grinning ear from ear as she dialed Sakura-chan's number. Her best friend just hadn't been herself in the weeks since she found out about Li-kun's 'death'. But he was alive, and returning to Sakura… how romantic. Sakura-chan will be so happy to hear that…

The phone began to ring, but no one was answering.

"Come on, pick-up…" She muttered impatiently.

Two more rings and still nothing.

"Come on Sakura-chan, this is important…"

"Moushi Mousi, Kinomoto residence." The male voice said over the phone.

"Hello Touya-san, this is Tomoyo. Is Sakura-chan there?"

"Yea, one minute." There was a sound as the phone was set down on the counter and Touya could be heard yelling, "monster". He returned a few seconds later sounding puzzled. "Sorry, I guess she went somewhere. I'll tell her you called."

"Thanks Touya-san. Bye."

Turning off the phone, she returned to her bed and collapsed. Perplexed, she glanced out the window again and wondered, _Where could Sakura-chan be?_

***

Sakura sighed heavily, looking towards the blooming flower gardens but not really seeing them. She was empty, dead now that Syaoran had died. Her family and friends had noticed the changed and, although she knew she was worrying them, Sakura just couldn't bring herself to act cheerful. It seemed like her life had no meaning now, like she had lost a part of her she could never get back. 

_I guess that's true, though. I loved him so much he was my other half. And now he's gone forever…_ A single tear trickled from the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away. _Syaoran would want me to be sad all the time, I know that. He would want me to move on. But it's so hard…_

Lately, she'd been spending a lot of time alone but her father and brother had been extremely understanding, for which she was grateful. They were thinking she just needed time to get over her grief, but that was false. Sakura knew his death was a permanent wound, one that would be raw and cause her pain until the day she died and was able to join him. 

She checked her watch and noticed she had been gone for a while and knew Touya was probably worrying. _I guess it's time to head home…_

Sakura got slowly to her feet, her hand lingering on the bench. Something had flirted across her magical field of vision. It was an aura, welcoming and so very familiar. _He's dead, get over it. _She told herself harshly, preparing to walk away.

Her name was called, however, and she turned slowly, assuming her ears had deceived her. The voice… it had sounded just like Syaoran's… A gasp escaped her mouth and her face went completely pale. The sorceress stumbled back a step then two. Syaoran, her Syaoran, was standing before her. But that was impossible, Syaoran was dead. And that meant… _g…ghost…._

Even if it was a Syaoran ghost, it was still a ghost. And Sakura was terrified. She started to shake, squeezed her eyes closed. 

"No, you're dead." She sobbed, "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I know you died because of the cards and I know I didn't do anything to help you, but please just leave me alone!"

For his part, Syaoran wasn't sure if he should be amused or bewildered. He approached the crying girl before him slowly, still not really believing he was finally back with her. Kneeling before her, he tried futilely to catch her eyes. "Sakura, I'm not dead."

"Yes you are." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her knees and crying harder. 

"Sakura…" He lifted her up, amazed at how light she seemed and sat back down on a nearby bench, his love still cradled in his arms. "I'm not dead, Sakura. Look at me."

She did, tilting her head slowly up. Her eyes meet his and a hand went to his face, touching it gently to assure herself he really was there.

"If I were dead, you wouldn't be able to touch me, right?" He wondered gently.

Nodding, Sakura made a small sound in her throat and wrapped her arms him in an almost strangling embrace. "Syaoran… I can't believe…" She was crying again, but this time for joy. 

"I'm sorry… Sakura, I had no idea about the letter…" He let his head rest atop her and gently kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry…" 

Her only reply was a muffled sob of joy.

***

It didn't change quite that much… new chapter should be coming soon (I hope) now that I've finished all my revisions. So until next time!


End file.
